The present invention relates to a mounting bracket for speakers and especially speakers mounted in the rear of automobiles.
In conventional automobile sound system, two speakers are statically mounted at the front of the car and two speakers are statically mounted at the rear of the car, usually below the rear deck or package shelf.
When one is at the beach, on a picnic or working in the outdoors near one's car, it is often desirable to be able to listen to the car's audio system. A common practice is to turn the sound system on and open the trunk of the car so that sound emanating from the speakers within the car will travel outside the car. Alternatively, one could open the car doors or windows in order to listen to the car sound system.
While the above-mentioned alternative measures make it possible to hear the automotive audio system, due to the positioning of the speakers the stereophonic aspects of the music are lost and at best the sound that is heard is muffled or out of phase.
The only satisfactory solution to the problem has been to provide speakers which can be physically removed from inside the car and placed outside of the car, however this system has proven to be costly and is prone to mechanical or electrical failure.